<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clan of Two by whatmorecanisay1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212960">Clan of Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatmorecanisay1/pseuds/whatmorecanisay1'>whatmorecanisay1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bounty Hunters, M/M, Other, Parenthood, Post-Season/Series 02, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatmorecanisay1/pseuds/whatmorecanisay1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gorgu is gone and Din Djarin is once again lost. <br/>Luke Skywalker questions his abilities as a Jedi master while Din Djarin questions his place in the Galaxy now that he doesn't have the child by his side. <br/>With Bo Katan stopping at nothing in order to obtain the Darksaber from him and his new new role as the rightful ruler of the Mandalore throne, Mando just wants to get his old life back. <br/>He attempts to escape all of this in order continue his adventures across the galaxy, and he's not doing it without the child.<br/>Mando and Grogu will once again find adventures across the Galaxy where they not only fight for their individual safety, but they must also learn how to be a family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The right choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grogu was being impossible again.<br/>He had been alright for the first few days, Luke thought, but slowly the kid had been getting more difficult.<br/>Luke could understand Grogu’s thoughts... to some extent. It was more like an abstract cloud of images and feelings than anything close to the likes of  fully formed sentences. The kid would think about food when he was hungry, sleep when he was tired and other simple things like that. This really made keeping Grogu alive quite easy for Luke as he could provide exactly what was needed from him at the time when he was asked. But in many ways, that was the bare minimum. Luke wondered how the Mandalorian he took Grogu from managed to keep the child alive and happy without even being able to understand what Grogu was thinking. Luke was starting to think the Mandalorian had kept Grogu too happy. <br/>That was the problem.<br/>Every time Luke tried to communicate with Grogu, tried to train him, the child’s mind would always wander to the same thing.<br/>The Mandalorian. <br/>Luke could see the Mandalorian in Grogus thoughts. Luke could tell the child adored this man.<br/>The child clearly missed the Mandalorian. <br/>He viewed him as his father. <br/>And Luke was having trouble connecting with the child.<br/>He had been trying to get the child to lift simply lift a rock for at least 3 days now, to no avail. Grogu was obviously stubborn, but Luke was starting to think this behavior had more to do with the Mandalorian ( or the fact that Luke wasn’t the Mandalorian) than anything else. Luke knew the Grogu was force sensitive, but the kid just wouldn’t budge.<br/>The child was sleeping now. Luke had fashioned a bed out of his old clothes.<br/>That was another issue. <br/>Luke had been trying to get Grogu to Chandrila, the capital of the New Republic, in order to begin his training there. But Grogu wasn’t enjoying flying in the X-Wing. He would break out in tears and sometimes have issues with keeping his food down. <br/>As he looked down on the kid, Luke couldn’t help but think about master Yoda. They were, of course, of the same species. A species of which the name Luke was completely unaware of. Luke couldn’t help but find some sort of wonder in that. The fact that no matter how much he traveled and how knowledgeable he became there would always be things about the Galaxy that were completely unknown to him. There would always be something left to discover on the horizon. <br/>Luke was thankful for the Child. It seemed fitting that someone who reminded him so much of his previous master would now be his student.<br/>But Luke couldn’t help but think that he ripped the child away from his father.<br/>I wish I knew what he was thinking Luke thought.<br/>As he sat there processing that thought, Luke couldn't help but smile at himself.<br/>He could find out what Grogu was thinking about. Sometimes Luke forgot about the abilities he had garnered. Even after all these years, sometimes he still felt like his 19 year old self. Naive and ignorant, unaware of the powers he would soon discover. He had become a fully trained Jedi, yet sometimes he couldn't help but feel like an impostor. <br/>Somewhere deep in Luke's subconscious was an overlying insecurity. He would sometimes doubt his connection to the light side of the force and now, with Grogu in his care, he began to have fears regarding his abilities as a master. All of his previous masters had been incredibly wise men. Men (was Yoda a man?) who dedicated their life to understanding and harnessing the force. <br/>Luke was just… Luke. <br/>He wondered if maybe he could look into Grougu´s dreams. Dreams are just subconscious thoughts, Luke thought.<br/>Luke closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He tried to find the connection he felt towards Grogu. He tried to put himself in the child's shoes.<br/>Soon he was looking up at a Mandalorian. <br/>The man stood before him, and although his face was covered, Luke felt that he knew exactly what the man was feeling. <br/>Soon, Luke began to feel… safe. As if just by being near this man, all of the dangers in the Galaxy had been defeated. <br/>Luke, he realized, was feeling exactly what Grogu felt as he had this dream. <br/>Luke decided to break the connection. Even though Grogu was just a kid, looking into his dreams felt like an invasion of the boy's privacy. <br/>But as he remembered what he, what Grogu felt, when looking at the Mandalorian, he couldn't help but wonder whether or not he had done the right thing by taking the child with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. His Kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the Jedi had taken the kid, all eyes were on Mando.<br/>Not only was he not wearing his Helmet anymore (which made him inherently uncomfortable), but Bo Katan was looking at him with murder in her eyes.<br/>“You know Mando- you're not too ugly,” Said Cara Dune nervously, clearly trying to lighten the mood in the room.<br/>But Mando couldn't even fake a smile. The kid was gone. Only now was the situation becoming real to him. He had told Grogu he would see him again, But Mando couldn't help but see the emptiness in his own promise. <br/>And Bo Katan still wouldn't take her eyes off of him. Was she going to try to kill him right now?<br/>He kneeled and reached for his helmet.<br/>Before he put it on, he hesitated.<br/>This time it really was different.<br/>The first time he took off his mask, he had to. In fact, he was going to die if he didnt. And not only that but the only thing that saw him was a droid, not even another human.<br/>The second time had more gray areas. Again, he had to do it. He had to save the kid. It's not like he had a choice. It was his duty, his responsibility. It also felt less like breaking the Mandalorian code considering the fact that the helmet he slipped off wasn't his own. It was a stolen helmet, one that didn't hold the importance to him his own Mandalorian armor did. It was as if he was somebody else doing the act, not him. And everybody in that room, except Mayfield of course, died. <br/>But this time was different. He chose, with his own will, to take it off.<br/>It wouldn't be until much later that Mando would fully come to terms with why this was the moment he finally chose to do it. <br/>He couldn't bear to think about that reality right now.<br/>He kept the helmet in his hands and didn't put it on.<br/>Bo Katan was still staring at him. <br/>“Take the saber.” He said.<br/>She didn't say anything. <br/>He reached for the saber and placed it in front of her.<br/>“I already told you, I yield.”<br/>Behind her, Mando  looked out towards the starry Galaxy. He saw as the Jedis X- Wing flew away and went into hyperspace. <br/>Now the kid was really gone.<br/>He felt a tug in his stomach and quickly placed the helmet on his head. <br/>The room was heavy with silence. Mando looked at Bo Katan through his dark visor. <br/>“You're going to try to kill me?” Asked Mando, his voice heavy.<br/>Bo Katan furrowed her brow “You are now the rightful ruler of Mandalore.”<br/>They both stayed still. <br/>“And you're going to try to kill me?”<br/>She cocked an eyebrow “I'm going to kill you.”<br/>He kicked the lightsaber towards her “You're not the first to say that.” He said.<br/>Bo Katan remained completely still.<br/>He stepped towards her and she raised her chin up to meet his glare.<br/>“I'll be the last,” She said.<br/>But Mando knew she wouldn't attack. At least not now. With Cara Dune here, she couldn't even risk the possibility of being bested.<br/>Mando turned around and walked towards the door. His plan was unclear in his mind, but he knew he had to find a way off this ship and back to his normal life, away from darksabers and jedis and rulers of mandalore.<br/>As he stepped out of the room, he stopped in his tracks,<br/>“I can't wait to see you try,” He said, and left everyone behind.</p><p>Now Mando was back on the planet of Arvala-7 where he knew no one would look for him. As he sat in front of the fire he had ignited, Mando couldn't help but think of the child.<br/>This was the planet he had found the kid in.<br/>Mando knew he would have to say goodbye to the kid someday, that he would have to return him to his species- and yet…<br/>Sometimes he allowed himself to hope.<br/>A life with the kid. He would teach the kid to speak, maybe even find a way to strengthen his magical jedi powers. They could travel together, he could show around the kid the galaxy. Just the two of them.<br/>But he knew this would never happen. It was all just a fantasy. <br/>But after the Jedi hadn't originally answered the kids call, Mando had hoped-<br/>He had allowed himself to hope.<br/>And then he realized why he took his helmet off, why that moment had been more important than life or death. <br/>He wasn't sure when it had happened, but one day Grogu stopped being the Kid and started being.. <br/>his kid.<br/>A part of him as important as his arm or his leg.<br/>He had never felt this way before. He had never cared for something, not even himself, so much.<br/>One day, his life stopped being just his and had become something bigger. For a little bit, it had been their life. <br/>Din Djarin had found a family for the first time since he was just a child. <br/>And now the kid was gone.<br/>And with him had gone a part of Mando as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look at me, Grogu,” Said Luke “C'mon just for a second.”<br/>The kid seemed to be on another plane of existence. His eyes blinked as he set his gaze on everything but Luke.<br/>Luke sighed and sat on the ground in front of the kid.<br/>“I just don't understand,” He mumbled to himself.<br/>“Im supposed to be this great Jedi, you know?” He told the kid, knowing Grogu wasn't listening. <br/>Grogu continued to ignore him, so Luke decided to keep trying to rationalize the situation (for his own sanity, at least)<br/>“And I am, you know? I mean… I saved the galaxy! Free from the empire at last!” He mocked as he picked up a rock from the ground “Cant even get a kid to listen to me though” He threw the rock into the dark forest around them.<br/>“I wonder what father would think.”<br/>Grogu seemed to perk up at this. the word Father.<br/>“He was Jedi, just like me.” Said Luke, now that the kid was finally giving him attention.<br/>Luke stared at the kid and smiled. “He fought in the clone wars. He was a great man. And even when the dark side overtook him, there was always good in him.” Said Luke, not only proud of his father but excited that the kid seemed to be listening along. <br/>Grogu seemed to smile.<br/>“His name was Anakin Skywalker and he-” Luke was cut off by the kid suddenly letting out some sort of cry.<br/>“What- what is it, what's wrong?” <br/>The kid was crying and, as it seemed, trying to get away from Luke. The kid climbed off the rock Luke had placed him on and began to waddle off into the dark forest. <br/>“Where are you going? Kid!” Luke ran after him and picked him up into his hands before he had a chance to get too far.<br/>Quickly, Grogu felt completely still in Luke's arms. Luke understood this to be the kid's attempt to protect himself, as if one movement could get him killed. As he looked into the kids eyes Luke saw something he had only ever seen a few times in his life: Pure fear. </p><p> </p><p>In hindsight, Mando probably wouldn't have made the decision if it wasn't for the ball thing.<br/>It was a bad decision. Mando knew this.<br/>He had let the kid go because it was the right thing to do. The kid was finally back with someone of his kind and it was the best for him(The kid that is).<br/>But as he attempted to doze off on the harsh ground of the desert planet he had fled to (because no matter how he spun it, Mando had run away. From Bo Katan, from  the darksaber, from everything) Mando couldn't bear but to think about what the Jedi, Ahsoka, had told him.<br/>Grogu had been hidden. He had been taken away from the Jedi Temple.<br/>But why? <br/>Mando knew nothing about Jedis, but from what he'd seen until now they were nothing more than killing machines. <br/>And he just gave Grogu away to one without even asking the sorcerer's name.<br/>And there was nothing he could do about it. <br/>Overome with weariness, Mando laid on his side and attempted to get some sleep.<br/>And that's when it happened. On the side of his torso, Mando felt an uncomfortable bump. He dug into his belt and pulled out a small metal ball.<br/>His previous tiredness was gone in a flash. <br/>He had forgotten to give it back to the kid. <br/>“Dank Farrik,” He mumbled to himself “The kid won't be able to- he won't want to..m” Mando attempted to gather his thoughts and then said to himself “He needs this.”<br/>All of his previous good decisions (giving the kid up, fleeing for his own safety etc) seemed like the decisions of another man. One whose priorities were not the same as his. <br/>As he held the small metal ball in his hand, Mando realized he now had only one goal in mind. No matter how stupid it might seem to anyone else, Mando knew he had to do it.<br/>And he was going to get the kid back.<br/>And there was nothing in the galaxy to stop him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! I hope you are enjoying this story. If you are, I'm just letting you know ill be updating at least every Monday (maybe even more often, depends on my situation).<br/>Thank you and feel free to leave any feedback.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke couldn't even pick up Grogu anymore. Every time Luke even attempted to even get near him, the kid would start weeping and screaming. When Luke was a few steps away from the child (which was pretty much the only place he could be) , Grogu would just stare at him with the same pure fear in his eyes Luke was so used to now. <br/>Was he really this in over his head? </p><p>Luke had never trained another Jedi, he hadn't even attempted it before. and looking back, he had barely received any formal training himself. According to the Jedi texts he had been able to acquire through the years, a Jedi's training began in their early childhood. Luke didn't even start until he was 19. Obviously he was the most powerful jedi alive, but Luke couldn't help but wonder if that was due to his skills, or due to the fact that he was the last one. </p><p>But Luke could solve this problem. Luke was going to train the kid no matter what. But he needed help.<br/>He needed someone who the kid trusted.<br/>He needed the Mandalorian. <br/>As he thought of this, Grogu made a small noise.<br/>“What is it Grogu?” Luke said, making his voice as soft as possible and kneeling infant of the kid.<br/>Grogu still looked terrified but he made another small noise. Luke attempted to understand the kids' thoughts. He felt the kids joy. Grogu had probably felt him think of the Mandalorian.<br/>“You want to go back with that man?” Asked Luke.<br/>Grogu nodded.<br/>“Do you know where we could find him?”<br/>Grogu Looked at Luke for a second. Then he closed his eyes and furrowed his small forehead. Luke smiled at himself, the kid was undeniably adorable. <br/>The kid was concentrating hard. He opened his little green hands and became more stiff. <br/>After a few seconds, Grog relaxed as he opened his mouth and cooed softly.<br/>Then Grogu nodded and by looking into the kids thoughts, Luke could see clearly where the mandalorian was. </p><p> </p><p>“A Jedi.” Said Mando.<br/>“A Jedi?” <br/>“Yes. He was young. Light skin, pale hair. He looked like a kid.”<br/>“Oh- I know who you're talking about.” Said Karga as he nodded his head.<br/>Mando hunched forward “You do? Where can I find him. Where is h-”<br/>Mando was interrupted by Karga letting out a small chuckle and pointing behind him.<br/>“I think... you found him.”<br/>Mando turned his head. Approaching the table that he and Karga were sitting at, was the Jedi Mando had met not so long ago. In his arms was a small, green, child.</p><p>Mando basically jumped from his seat and walked towards the Jedi. As he neared the man, he saw that the kid looked visibly uncomfortable to be in the Jedis arms. <br/>Mando stopped in his tracks a few feet in front of the Jedi and moved his hand near his blaster.<br/>“No need.” Said the Jedi as he placed the kid on the floor.<br/>Mand moved his hand away from his blaster and instantly fell to a crouch. Underneath his helmet, he was smiling ear to ear as the kid walked towards him.<br/>The kid cooed and mumbled as he slowly waddled towards Mando. When he was finally within reach, Mando took the kid in his hands and sighed.<br/>“How have you been?” Mando said softly.<br/>The kid spoke gibberish and Mando couldn't help but smirk.<br/>Suddenly, Mando felt as if a giant pit in his stomach had been filled.<br/>He felt normal again.</p><p>He picked up the kid and stood back up.<br/>“What happened?” Asked Mando.<br/>The Jedi sighed. “He missed you...And he wont listen to me.”<br/>Mando smiled lightly but said “He's stubborn like that.” In a flat tone.<br/>“Wonder who he gets it from,” Said the jedi as he smirked.<br/>Mando remained quiet.<br/>A few moments passed as Mando and the Jedi stood a few feet from each other.<br/>Finally, Mando said “What's going to happen with his training?”<br/>The Jedi hesitated for a second and then took a step towards Mando.<br/>“I was hoping you could ... maybe help. Come along with us so the kid won't be without a family.”<br/>The Mandalorian didnt breathe for a few seconds.<br/>Less than a year ago, Mando wouldn't even have considered this. He was a bounty hunter, a warrior, not a babysitter…<br/>And yet…<br/>He was on the run from Bo Katan. He had no ship. And the protection that came with traveling with a jedi was nothing to look down upon.<br/>But he didn't even know the Jedi's name. And what about his own life? What about his creed?<br/>Then he looked down at this shoulder and saw the symbol of clan Mudhorn.<br/>And then he looked at the kid. <br/>Mando knew there was no way he would say no.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From now on the chapters will be a little longer (these first few chapters act as a sort of prologue). So expect longer chapters that will kind of act as "episodes" like in the show. They will be much more episodic adventures following mostly Mando and Grogu (maybe a little Luke as well ;) ) <br/>Hope this is as fun to read as it is to write :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Father, Son and Stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke realizes his feelings for the Mandalorian might be more than he thought.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke awoke at the break of dawn.<br/>He had purposely chosen to sleep close to the window for this specific purpose. Luke wanted to wake up early so he could give R2D2 a clean up before him and the Mandalorian began their travels.<br/> Luke and Mando had discussed their plans for their journey the night before.</p><p>“I'm a bounty hunter,” The mandalorian had said slowly, as if talking to Luke was some sort of tactical defense.</p><p>Luke stared at him for a second. <br/>He had never had dealings with a Mandalorian before (well, friendly ones at least) , and although he had seen this one without his helmet on when they first met, the Mandalorian hadn't taken it off since. <br/>Luke was a little creeped out by the blank stare on the mandalorians helmet. <br/>There was no way to know what the man was thinking.<br/>The mandalorian was handsome, as far as Luke remembered. Strong, angular features combined with soft endearing eyes. And a wave of messy brown hair.<br/>Luke couldn't keep his heart from racing as he recalled this memory. </p><p>“And I would like…” Mando spoke finally (Luke guessed that's what he should call him, as he didnt even know the man's real name) “to continue doing that,”<br/>Luke's mouth creeped to a small smile. He couldn't help himself. Mandos voice was so… Luke quickly wiped the thought from his mind. He couldn't think about that right now. </p><p>“Yes, that will work. I don't really need to be anywhere specific to train him,” Luke said calmly as he pointed at the child (who was sitting calmly on Mandos lap).<br/>The mandalorian nodded.<br/>They were on the planet of Navarro right now and as far as Luke could tell, Mando had been traveling in a stolen TIE fighter.<br/>“I fly an X-Wing,” Started Luke as he leaned forward. <br/>Mando sighed, “No space for the both of us,”<br/>Luke nodded. <br/>Grogu made a small noise and the Mandalorian quickly turned his head down to look at the kid.<br/>The kid smiled.<br/>A few seconds later, Mando looked up at Luke and said, “I think I have an idea. A ship has been abandoned here for many years. It's an old ship, pre empire, but it should work...”<br/>The Mandalorian always spoke in a flat voice.<br/>And so the plan was made. <br/>Luke would fly his X-Wing, Mando the abandoned ship. After some thinking the pair decided to make their way to the jungle moon of Yavin Prime. When Mando had suggested this specific location, Luke had agreed immediately. <br/>He had only been on Yavin 4 once before, when he had joined the rebellion. <br/>Mando had explained to Luke that the rebellion base had now become a hub for bounty hunters and that he would find a way to make some credits there.</p><p> </p><p>Now Luke was dusting his cloak off. Him and the mandalorian had both slept on the separate corners of a cold floored room. Mando seemed to not mind the harsh surface, but Luke needed to at least place his coat so he wouldn't hurt his neck. As he stood up, Luke's glare shot to Mando.<br/>The Mandalorian was sitting up against a wall, fast asleep. As he looked upon the sleeping man, Luke's earlier thoughts (the ones about Mandos voice and face and arms and…) flooded his mind. <br/>Luke had always found men handsome. <br/>It had all started with his childhood friend, Biggs.<br/> When they were both 16, Luke had kissed Biggs. </p><p>He had kissed other people (girls) since, but it simply was nott the same. <br/>It was hard to deny when a girl was beautiful. </p><p>But when he saw beauty in women, it was simply that. Aesthetic beauty. <br/>When Luke found beauty in men, it was so much more.<br/>It was like a light in his stomach. It made him feel soft and giddy and happy. Luke couldn't deny that every second with the Mandalorian made him dizzy and very happy indeed. </p><p>But what took Luke's attention from his thoughts was the child. Mando had placed Grogu on his chest (and had one hand on the kids back to presumably keep him from harm) .<br/>The kid breathed softly in his sleep. The contrast between the heavily armored man and the small child on his chest was not only endearing, but also quite comedic to Luke. <br/>Luke smiled wide.<br/>But then Luke realized how out of place he was.<br/>In Front of him was a father and his son.<br/>And Luke, who has just agreed to spend at least a few years with them, was simply a stranger to them both.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>